


Argonite

by Fallenangels8888



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Depression, F/M, First Time, Fluffy, French Kissing, Innocence, Jealousy, Love, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Neck Kissing, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexy Reader, Sexy Times, Unrequited Lust, mouthgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangels8888/pseuds/Fallenangels8888
Summary: The men in Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi has never felt or loved a woman before. But what if they will? If they ever will then she would be their first time. An unforgettable first time.
Relationships: Kanade Mino X Reader, Onodera Ritsu X Reader, Ryuichiro Isaka X Reader, Shouta Kisa X Reader, Takano Masamune X Reader, Yokozawa Takafumi X Reader, Yoshiyuki Hatori X Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Argonite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) How are you all? Thank you so much for reading this story.  
> I know that the men in this fandom are all... But anything is possible right? 
> 
> Theme Song: Polaris- Aimer
> 
> I am also thinking of making a Koi Wa Ameagari with a male reader what do you guys think?  
> Thank you again for the support to anyone reading this :)

‘Are we getting new editors in here, Takano-san?’ Kisa asked with his voice full of hope. 

Takano inhaled loud, loud enough to scare Kisa ‘Yes and no, they will work over there’ he pointed to the empty and blank section next to their table ‘They are the newly hired proofreaders and they are going to be under us. They will proofread our works and they will edit a new manga.’ He replied dryly.

Despair was obvious on Kisa’s face ‘So there really be will more of us under you, the beast.’ He said quietly. ‘You saying something?’ Takano asked, Kisa frantically shook his head ‘No! No! Nothing!’

Ritsu, a tad bit interested, stared at Takano. ‘Then if not Emerald, what are they going to be editing?’ Tori, Kisa and Mino ,who were also interested by the sudden decision of the wishy-washy dilly-dally Senior Managing Director Ryuichiro Isaka, looked at him as well.

Takano, for once, glanced at them and said in an almost whisper ‘Argonite.’

‘GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!! How’s the job? Are you enjoying it like before? Great!’ Isaka suddenly showed up startling the five men. 

Takano scrunched up his nose and asked in annoyance, ‘Geh- What are you doing? What do you need?’

‘Why, I am here to see how my lovely and handsome employees are doing! Is that so wrong?’ Isaka replied in an overreacting manner. He looked up to the five men to see their delighted reaction only to feel the wind blowing strong and see their blank faces staring at him. A tumbleweed suddenly came out of nowhere too.

He rubbed his forehead and sighed, ‘Can’t take a joke huh? I am here to introduce these two new editors and proofreaders who will help you with your work and you will help them too. Please, take care of them okay? The Argonite manga only has the total of three stories because it’s just starting. Also, because they are delicate women please Takano try not to show the monster everyone has been so terrified of.’ 

Women? Girls? Huh… That’s new… The five men of Emerald said to themselves.

‘Nevertheless here they are, this is Aosana Nakami, twenty-six year old and the most delicate out of the two.’ He introduced the first girl who walked to them who has a jolly face and aura, she has short brown a-line hair, brown eyes wearing a gray checkered dress up to her knees with a thick chain belt around her waist and black platforms shoes. She automatically bowed to them making the five men stand up from their seat and bowed as well. 

‘Next this is Y/N, twenty one years old.’ Isaka introduced her in a mellow manner compared when he introduced Nakami. The second girl entered their section and when she did they stared at her a little bit longer, she has long wavy H/C hair, with bright E/C eyes that, according to the five, can be called ocean eyes that you can drown in wearing a brown crop top turtleneck with black skinny jeans and maroon combat boots. They weren’t expecting her to be that… striking. 

‘Look at the time! I gotta dash! Take care of them now! Bye bye then!’ Isaka screamed and hurried off to the elevator. 

Ritsu, knowing that Takano couldn’t really care that much, took the initiative to introduce themselves to the two new ladies who were looking around nervously, ‘Hello, welcome to Emerald Publishing and to Argonite as well. This is Takano Masamune, he’s our editor-in-chief, this is Yoshiyuki Hatori, Kisa Shouta, Kanade Mino and I’m Ritsu Onodera we will be your seniors.’ 

The two ladies bowed and said in unison, ‘Please take care of us!’ 

This time, Takano went to them and explained to them what would be their jobs ‘You two will proofread our mangas before we send them to the printing department. You will just be checking for grammatical errors, spelling errors and the likes while for Argonite there would be just three stories to edit so I am hoping that there wouldn’t be any problems with the… deadline.’ When Takano said that word he shortly glared at the four men standing by their places who all flinched at the same time when he said it sharply. He then returned to his seat to continue his work and the others sat down as well.

Nakami joyfully replied ‘Thank you so much! We will begin now.’ While Y/N lightly nodded without saying much anything. The two ladies sat down the smaller table with only a long shelf separating their sections. In this way Emerald can watch over them while giving them a little bit of space alongside that is they can still see each other. 

Nakami opened the folders containing the three stories that she and Y/N will edit not really knowing that the men next door- shelf can hear them. Even though they were working frankly they were listening to their conversation.

‘Y/N-chan, I am so excited editing for Argonite! I hope we can do a good job. Let’s see in here oh! Chotto matte… This is…’ Nakami stopped and stared intently at the manuscript she was holding. Y/N stared at her and then at the same document she was holding, ‘What’s wrong? Nakami-san?’

Takano sensed a little bit of trouble so he motioned to Ritsu to check out what was wrong, ‘Uh… Aosana-san, Y/L-san can I help?’ 

Nakami with a furious blush on her face replied, ‘Ehh, nothing Onodera-san, thank you for your concern.’

Ritsu walked back to his chair and stared at his work mates afterwards they listened again. Kisa, on the other hand, nudged Ritsu ‘Hey, what do you think they will be editing? Did you take a peek?’

Ritsu shook his head ‘I didn’t get to see it, Kisa-san, Nakami-san was too embarrassed.’ 

Kisa, still not giving up, ‘What about you two Tori and Mino? Do you have any idea?’ Tori just shook his head while Mino shrugged his shoulders.

Still with a blush on her face Nakami gushed to you ‘Ano, Y/N-chan, they didn’t inform us that we will be editing works of jonetsu and hadaka. These are amazing! No wonder there are just three stories! This is so cool! Though in all honesty I am a little bit embarrassed about it but no matter let’s do our best Y/N-chan!’ 

You smiled at her sweetly and looked up, ‘Yes, let’s do our best even though this is what we will see for abour six hours of our lives from this moment on.’ When you said that Nakami furiously blushed again.  
Kisa, who cannot take the tension, he asked ‘Y/L-san? C-Can I ask what you will be editing?’

When Kisa asked that the men from Emerald Publishing stared at you. Without having much of a choice you nodded your head and looked down to grab one of the pages of the stories that you and Nakami are going to edit and just in time, a very graphic, explicit and lucid page was in front of you. A scene where the main male character and a muma was doing what something was known as an Ouroboro in a manga you read titled Prison School. There were lewd details and sound effects all over the page which was a perfect depiction of the other two stories you and Nakami were goint to edit, a perfect scene to show the curious men.

You thought to yourself, if I showed them this page then maybe they will have a full idea of what Nakami and I are going to face.

You grabbed the page and slowly walked in front of the five men. Those four seconds of walking felt like almost a minute for them and with all your braveness you lifted the page to their faces.

‘Y/N-chan YAMETE KUDASAI!!’ Nakami screamed to you but with a slight smirk on your pretty face you still did.

The reactions on their faces actually showed their personalities; A deep red blush covered Kisa’s whole face making him cover it except his eyes, a huge scarlet blush was apparent on Ritsu’s face, Tori after seeing the scene face palmed himself even though his pink flush was apparent, the ruddiness on Mino’s face was so obvious and he was exhaling deeply and Takano had a tinge of pink on his face as well which turned into anger and disappointment when he thought about what in the name of hell went on Isaka’s head that he made two you ladies edit those kind of things. Nakami also has redness on her cheeks. None of them were able to speak while they were staring at the page.

Amidst their embarrassment you were still standing there with the page in front of them and a calm facial expression on your face. Ritsu mustered up his remaining courage and nervously pleaded to you, ‘Please, Y-Y/N-san, it’s o-okay you can put it down now.’

You held it up for a few more seconds and after seeing their faces you put it down and only then were they able to breathe properly. You sat down unfazed to your seat when Nakami spluttered to you, ‘Mou! Y/N-chan that’s embarrassing! You could’ve shown them the title page why did you go with that page?’

You turned to the guys only to see them staring at you and when they noticed you staring at them they in vastness turned to their work. You just beamed at them and giggled to yourself.

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria you, Nakami and the Emerald Publishing men were all sitting in a round table. You were sitting beside Ritsu who has Takano on his left and the others sat and followed suit. All of them except you were eating full meals. Kisa started the conversation, ‘Aosana-san, Y/N-san where do the two of you live?’ 

‘Ooh! She lives in Hosekinomachi and I live in an apartment just a block away.’ Nakami eagerly replied. ‘Hontou? Good for you, I have to travel by walking hella far then… riding the train.’ Kisa complained and added the train at the last part because he was staying with Yukina for the whole week.

While they were conversing with Ritsu and Mino as you looked at each and every one of the attractive men in Emerald. You started with Tori who’s holding his cellphone messaging someone; he seemed like a man of few words kind of like a guy in a reverse trap manga you have read who’s named Morinozuka Takashi anyhew he seemed like a decent man. You stared at Kisa who’s attentively chatting with your friend, he gives the impression of an undertaker (If you know what I mean : if you don’t it’s because he’s always under and he takes- you’ll get it), he seemed to be a good guy with a happy-go-lucky appearance, you then watched Mino; he’s a mysterious guy who just laughed along and asked questions from time to time he also appeared to be a friendly and agreeable man. Takano, who was just listening to the conversation, was eating his lunch while reading a book titled Do-It-Yourself: 10 Purr-fect Cat House Ideas. You got the feeling that he’s someone you shouldn’t anger. You turned to your left to look at Ritsu, in your own opinion, Ritsu is the perfect guy you want for yourself. He’s just so cute, understanding and cordial with those amazing green eyes staring at you every morning when you wake up you just felt delighted imagining it. However, in the middle of imagining Ritsu as your boyfriend, you glanced down only to see Takano’s right hand holding Ritsu’s left hand. You looked at Ritsu to notice a tinge of blush on his face while Takano was just reading like as if nothing was happening. 

It didn’t take too long for you to put two and two together; you read manga all the time and it wasn’t something new to you. You learned in your first day at work that your editor-in-chief and your senpai have something going on. Ritsu probably noticed you staring at him and in shame he pushed Takano’s hand away but it was too late, you have seen it. While staring at each other, you smirked, winked at Ritsu who blushed a bit harder and strutted away to the water filling station.

Ritsu, who was now fuming, glared at Takano who continued reading the book and followed you. How could he do that without thinking!? He decided to not ponder about it too much only to see you drop down two small white pills on your cute Tinkle water bottle and shake the bottle hard and then gulped down its contents. He watched in awe as droplets of water fell down from your mouth. He shook his head hard and stood next to you.

‘Uh, anou, Y/L-chan what you have seen there I just want you to know that it’s n-‘You cut him off and ran your index finger softly on his cheeks making him slightly shiver, ‘You don’t have to worry Onodera-san, you don’t have to feel weird about anything. I know how you feel because I watch Gravitation.’ 

‘Dakara, Y/N-san, I’m telling you it’s nothing. Forget about it all, I beg you, please remove it from your memories!!!’ He pleaded to you with shame apparent in his handsome face.  
You didn’t reply, you just nodded your head and you both sat down the table.

‘AH! Y/L-san! I was asking Aosana-san here where she is from and she’s from Ebisu! No wonder she looks so elegant!’ Kisa cheerfully said to you. You just grinned and stared at Nakami who said ‘I’m nothing! Y/N-chan here grew up from Toranom- ITAI!’ you kicked her feet as you refrain from telling anyone where you are from.

‘Eh?’ Mino, Ritsu and Kisa asked and you eagerly shook your head. ‘Nothing! Heehee!’ you replied then you glared at Nakami who rubbed her head apologetically. Mino noticed that you are the only one who was nothing but your water bottle on the table. ‘Oh! Y/L-san you’re not going to eat anything?’ he asked worryingly.

‘I just ate earlier, thank you.’ You replied to him with a sweet smile. 

‘You have to eat in order to do a hell of a good job.’ Takano added who was still reading the book then shortly glanced at you. Everyone got quiet when he said and you stared at everyone who was looking at you. Without having much of a choice again you took Nakami’s fish fillet from her plate and put it in your mouth.

‘WAHH! That’s my fillet Y/N-chan! Mou!’ she bawled out making the others, except Takano of course and Tori who just smiled a bit, chuckle at her.

After lunch was back to work, you and your partner were busy editing the bold mangas you have when suddenly you heard Takano call out to you. ‘Y/L-san these pages need reprinting, reprint them over there.’ He motioned to the photocopying machine on the far side of the room.

You stood up from your seat, nodded your head and took the pages from him. Without really looking on the floor as you were busy analyzing the pages you didn’t notice a co-worker shout to you, ‘ Ano- the floor was newly mopped!’ you just kept going.  
Yokozawa Takafumi had just arrived on Marukawa to meet the new editors that will be under him hence he’s already on the elevator. Not knowing about the damp floor he continued to head towards Emerald’s section. Since you weren’t watching where you were going you bumped on someone but instead of just stopping on your way, the floor was extremely slippery thus you lost your balance and you both fell hard on the floor. 

Yokozawa’s eyes were closed from the impact when suddenly he felt something on his face.

Something soft and warm… Cuddly like a Tinkle stuff toy… This is quite comfortable, smooth and comfy… I like i-

He opened his eyes and what he saw sent him to the deepest pit of embarrassment which was showing on the red blush plastered on his cheeks and something heat up below. He was frozen, he couldn’t do anything. After two minutes, you also opened your eyes only to see Yokozawa’s handsome face on your chest. You hurryingly stood up and apologized, ‘I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I am sorry, I didn’t mean to.’

He stood up, fixed his suit and hair with a blush still on his face ‘It’s alright. Don’t worry about it just go on your own way.’ You both walked away awkwardly from each other.

He thought to himself, Tchh… Her brea- chest was on my face. Damn it, this is hella embarrassing… Though, I didn’t know they felt like that. Kind of… soft… really soft. 

You reached the machine still shy from the event and reprinted the papers and head back towards your section. Yokozawa reached Emerald and screamed to Takano, ‘Where are the new recruits?!’

Nakami out of fear stood up straight and bowed her head low while Takano introduced her to him. ‘There are only two of them this is Miss Aosana Nakami and her partner Y/L Y/N- Oh! Right on time! There she is.’ Yokozawa turned around only to see the person he was too shy and bothered to meet at the moment… You. You both stared at each other for about 5 minutes.

Another blow of the wind, another tumbleweed suddenly showing out of nowhere. Yokozawa spoke first, ‘Y-Your name is Y/L Y/N, I am Yokozawa Takafumi I work in the sales department.’ You bowed fast in front of him, not being able to speak. ‘I am just here to tell the two of you to do a good job as I will be watching over your sales.’ He said looking at the five men; he can’t actually look at you. 

‘Y-yes.’ You replied softly. When you stare at him, he’s not looking at you and when he does, you are looking up biting your lips. The Emerald group and Nakami were thinking what happened that the situation was heavily awkward. ‘Right then, I gotta go upstairs. Good seeing all of you.’ He has a lot to say to The Emerald and Argonite group but he just can’t. After all, it was his first time feeling something like it. Addition to his embarrassment, he liked how they felt.

A few more hours, the night arrived and everyone was on their way home. You and the others all went down from the elevator and at the entrance the Emerald all said great job to you and Nakami. You and Nakami were heading outside when she said, ‘Well, then I will go on first Y/N-chan see you tomorrow~’

‘Thank you, see you.’ You replied to her, you hugged her lightly and she went on her way back home. Outside the building, Kisa, Tori, Ritsu, Takano and Mino were talking to each other. They spotted you and Kisa motioned you, ‘Come here I was just telling them about this! Look at this motorcycle Y/L-san! It must be so cool being able to ride one! I saw this in TV and it looked so amazing.’

Takano raised his eyebrows, ‘I didn’t know you liked motorcycles, Kisa.’

‘It just look so cool!’ Kisa replied happily. The others stared at him smiling due to him acting like a child. He thought to himself, 

At my age, being able to ride one of these must be a golden moment. I wonder when can I ride it? I have a driver’s license and I can drive a car but these? They look too manly and great for a guy like me.

You looked at the motorcycle parked in front of you. It was actually your black Harley Davidson Street 750, you saw the excitement in Kisa’s face hence you decided that you will give him a ride. You suddenly took the helmet that was sitting at the handle and gave it to him, ‘Here…’

‘Oh! The owner might get angry Y/L-san it would be too bad, we’ll be in great trouble.’ Kisa said while rubbing his head.

‘Why would I get angry?’ you asked him. When you asked that every one of them looked at you, even Tori who was talking to someone on his cell.

‘You can drive this, Y/L-san?’ Ritsu asked, you shyly nodded your head. 

Takano whistled and grinned at you, Mino was now looking at you in admiration ‘That’s incredible, Y/L-san!’ he added. ‘Oh, thank you so much.’ You replied beaming.

‘Great! You can give Kisa a ride, he’s been dying to ride one.’ Takano said while smirking at him 

‘Ehh!!!! No, I can’t! It’s embarrassing!!’ Kisa shyly reasoned.

You blankly stared at him and reminded him, ‘You WILL walk and take the train then?’

He stared at you and thought about it but no matter how much he thinks… he hates the train. Why does Kisa had to live so far away anyway?

‘I’ll take your offer then.’ He said as he took the helmet. You all said goodbye to each other, Mino and Tori were both riding their cars while Takano and Ritsu were walking together. 

‘Where do you live?’ you asked Kisa while he was clumsily climbing on the motorcycle. He finally was able to ride on safely; You on the front and he’s at the back. Kisa was having his usual inner-monologue on whether he should give Yukina’s address to you.  
Should I give Yukina’s place? Maybe I should lie and say it’s somewhere near but I am so tired of walking I just wanna sleep… Well, she doesn’t know that Yukina and I are…

After twenty seconds he gave it to you, ‘Please hold on tight to me, Kisa-san.’ You ordered him.

That surprised him, ‘Ey! I can just hold here hehe I am fine.’ He replied referring to the seat.

‘Okay but if you fall, we are going so fast your bones may break.’ You warned him.

‘ALRIGHT! I will hold on to you now.’ He admitted defeat and held you tightly on your waist which made him quiver a bit for some reason. You turned on the ignition and the light turned green and that’s when the fun will start. Even though he was wearing a helmet he can feel the strong winds blowing on his face and body. You were driving quite fast which made him hold you tighter. He realized his hands were sweating like hell, probably because it was his first time riding a motorcycle or because he was leaning on you too close. He was worried that you will feel his sweaty hands but when he took a quick glance at you… you were looking straight at the street. He just decided to continue holding on to you.

You both reached Yukina’s apartment where Yukina was actually waiting for Kisa outside and was in shock when he saw you and Kisa. He stopped himself from running to him while you were there. You halted the motorcycle so Kisa can go down, ‘Thank you so much Y/L-san, it was truly a breath taking ride.’

You sweetly smiled at him, ‘Thank you for appreciating it. If you ever want to ride again, you can always tell me. I will take you home anytime.’

He blushed with what you said, ‘Ahh hehe thank you but-‘ WALK… TRAIN… SARDINE… WALK… he suddenly said to himself. ‘Okay, I will take your offer. See you tomorrow, Y/N-chan!’

You nodded to him and drove off while he was waving like a fanboy. When he turned his back he saw Yukina, ‘Oh! Kou! I didn’t see you there. Let’s go on up, did you cook dinner? I’m hungry.’

He took Yukina’s hand who was still pondering about who you were. Usually, when Kisa goes home from work he’s pissed off mad but today he’s beaming happy and even humming. He didn’t have the heart to ask him so he just followed him up to his room.  
Upon reaching your beautiful condominium, you changed to your swimsuit and jumped on the pool laying on the water thinking that it’s another of work tomorrow… what new things will you experience?

**Author's Note:**

> Jonetsu- Passion  
> Hadaka- Nakedness  
> Muma- Succubus  
> Hosekinomachi- Gem Town


End file.
